dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Cyrus's ABC
Based on the book spoofs Dr. Seuss's ABC in 1963 and the PC game in 1995. * Icabod - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Izzy - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Creature with A Word - Sid (Ice Age) * Creature with B Word - Scraggy (Pokemon) * Creature with C Word - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Aunt Annie - Daphne (Dragon's Lair) * Albert the Alligator - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Barber - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Baby - Diamond Destiny (Storks (2016)) * Boy Blowing Bubbles - SpongeBob SquarePants * Bumblebee - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Clive the Camel - Ajar (Sahara) * David Donald Doo - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Duck-Dog - Bo Donkey (The Star) * David Donald Doo's Daddy - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Ernie - Maui (Moana) * Emily - Jewel (Rio) * Elephant - Tantor (Tarzan) * Fiffer-Feffer-Feff - Sonic the Hedgehog * Greta - Penny (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Gus the Goat - Skiddo (Pokemon XY: Kalos Quests) * Creature with Googoo Goggles - Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) * Grasshopper - Molt (A Bug's Life) * Hungry Horse - Mudsdale (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Harriet the Hen - Torchic (Pokemon) * Bird Who Delivers Icabod and Izzy an Invitational Letter - Unfezant (Pokemon Friends Forever) * Jerry Jordan - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Kitten - Litten (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Kangaroo - Elastigirl (Incredibles 2) * Kissing Joey - Dash (Incredibles 2) * King - Gavin (Ice Age: Collision Course) * Little Lola Lopp - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Lazy Lion - Pyroar (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Many Mumbling Mice - Pikachus (Pokemon) * Necktie Bear One - Boris (Balto) * Necktie Bear Two - Star Butterfly (Star VS The Forces of Evil) * Necktie Bear Three - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Necktie Bear Four - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Necktie Bear Five - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) * Necktie Bear Six - Jenna (Balto) * Necktie Bear Seven - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Necktie Bear Eight - Snorlax (Pokemon) * Necktie Bear Nine - Dr. Cockroach PH.D (Monsters VS Aliens) * Norman - Probopass (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures) * Nightshirt Bear - Forrest Woodbush (The Good Dinosaur) * Oscar - Luigi (Super Mario) * Otis the Ostrich - Expresso (Donkey Kong Country) * Orange Owl - Noctowl (Acerola and Mimikins) * Bear Painting Pajamas Pink - The Pink Panther * Policeman in a Pail - Lagravis (Legends of Chima) * Ichabod and Izzy's Papa - Vlad (Hotel Transylvania) * Peter Pepper - Sophocles (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Pooch the Puppy - Rockruff (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Queen Quinella - Elsa (Frozen) * Quacker-oo - Donald Duck (Disney) * Rosy Robin Ross - Wyldstyle (The LEGO Movie) * Rupert the Red Rhinoceros - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) * Sammy Slick - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Ten Tired Turtles - Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Torkoal, Turtwig, Grotle, Torterra, Tirtouga, Carracosta, and Volcanion (Pokemon) * Uncle Ubb - Waluigi (Super Mario) * Vera Violet Vinn - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Willy Waterloo - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Warren Wiggins - Sawyer (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Waldo Woo - Villager (Animal Crossing) * Nixie Knox - Shank (Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2) * Extra Fox with Axe - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Extra Fox - Robin Hood * Yawning Yellow Yak - Camerupt (Pokemon) * Young Yolanda Yorgenson - Agnes (Despicable Me) * Zizzer-Zazzer-Zuzz - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Creature with The End Sign - Scrat (Ice Age) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions